The Autumn Leaves
by floating quills
Summary: It had always been Lily's dream to dance amidst the autumn leaves. James x Lily


**disclaimer:** i do not know, nor will i ever, own anything relating to the world of harry potter.  
**notes  
**1. takes place after seventh year of Hogwarts  
2. inspired by the photo of Lily and James seen in POA. :)  
3. my first fanfiction in years. i don't even remember my old stories. hope you enjoy it. :)

.

--_floating quills:_

**the autumn leaves  
-- **dancing amidst the falling leaves

.

Lily slowly began to open her eyes, the magic of her dreams slowly breaking. She sighed as she rose up from her bed, stretching as she rose. As she felt herself fully awaken, she looked over to her bedside table and smiled at the sight of the ring placed gently next to her lamp. She still found it hard to believe that she was set to marry the most wondrous man in the world in just two simple weeks.

James Potter had proposed to her only a month after they had graduated from Hogwarts and she delightedly said yes. It was hard to believe that the same man she despised her fifth year would end up being the man of her dreams. The doorbell knocked Lily out of her dreamy daze, however as she stood out of bed, placing her slippers on as she stood. She reached over for her purple robe and placed it on as she walked out of her bedroom and toward the door. She stood on her tiptoes and looked into the peephole, her heart beating a step faster than normal as a smile broke out on her face. She quickly unlocked the door and opened it, the smile only growing on her face.

"James," she breathed out softly as she looked upon the smiling face of her fiancée. She found it hard to believe, but she truly thought James only grew more handsome as every day grew on. Today was no different as she saw him with his favorite black coat on, worn due to the chill of the autumn wind.

"Hello, love," spoke James as he walked through the doorway, bending down for a kiss as she leaned up to meet him. Kissing James felt magical for Lily; that had never changed throughout the years. The two broke off the kiss and smiled at each other before Lily gently pushed herself out of his embrace.

"James, what on earth are you doing here at such a time," said Lily as she closed the door and walked toward James who put his arm around her waist.

"What, can't a man simply drop in to see his beautiful fiancée," replied James as he smiled at Lily, placing a kiss on her forehead as they walked toward the living room. Lily smiled at her fiancée's teasing remarks.

"Of course you can, darling," replied Lily as they sat on the sofa together, still curled up in each other's arms, "But you're not a morning person. You never have been, not even in Hogwarts. That being said, I ask my previous question." James sighed, a sign Lily knew meant she was right.

"All right, all right, you caught me," said James as he sat up more properly, "I came to take you out." Lily looked at James curiously, tilting her head in the cute manner she'd been told it appeared.

"So hurry up," said James as he stood up from the sofa, "get dressed and then we can go." Lily continued to stare at him curiously before shrugging her shoulders and walked toward her room to get dressed, giving James a kiss before she closed the door.

About ten minutes later, Lily stepped dressed head to toe in a black long sleeved shirt over her favorite grey jumper with stockings on. She smiled at James who had smiled when she entered the room, before walking toward the door, reaching for her black coat and hat.

"Ready, then," asked James as he stood up and walked toward her. Lily smiled at him and nodded. With that, Lily leaned into James as he wrapped his arms around her petite figure.

"Well, then," he said, "here we go." And with that, they apparated out of her flat and into a place only James knew where. As she felt the familiar landing after apparation, Lily opened her eyes and leaned out of James' embrace. She gasped as soon as she saw where they were. James smiled as he looked down lovingly at her face. She looked back up at James in shock before smiling.

"We're, we're, we're," stuttered Lily as she looked on at where they were, stepping out of James' embrace.

"At the park," replied James, "that you went to as a child." Lily turned around to see James' cheeky smile.

"I remember you telling me how you'd always dance around with the leaves falling around you. I thought maybe you'd like a partner this time," spoke James with a slight hint of indecision. Lily smiled before running toward James, giving him a rather large and tight hug.

"Thank you," she said. James smiled.

"Anything for you, love," he replied as he took her hand and twirled her around, the leaves falling around them. Lily's smile only grew as she danced with James. She knew, for a fact now that she had found the right person to give her heart to. And she wouldn't have it any other way.

.

**ending note:** thank you for reading my first oneshot in years. i hoped you enjoyed it. please leave a review on your way out. :) it'd be nice to hear what you thought of it.


End file.
